


Kingdom Quarrel: Trail of Snow

by NetRando



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetRando/pseuds/NetRando
Summary: In the far future, a great catastrophe laid waste upon the world, erasing all trace of technology and the society it's built upon, dragging humanity back to the stone age overnight. A millennium has passed, and humanity has once again held its ground as the rulers of the earth, however, infrastructure has only gotten up to that of the early 20th century of the Anno Domini period, although essential advancements have been rediscovered from times passed.Kingdoms are littered across the lands where skyscrapers once stood and are thriving through all odds, but conflict once again arises from within the walls. Through the blistering blizzards of Frostnorth, Snow Heavenfield travels through the tundra to escape from the bounty that she has on her head, having no choice but to put her trust in a boy by the name of Cloud, who simply refers to himself as 'The Courier'.As their situations force them to rely on each other, Snow slowly unveils all of the mysteries and secrets that the Cloud is holding from her: Why people are hunting her down, the origins of the secretive boy, and what it takes to save her kingdom from its impending demise.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Break Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first ever published work, so let's just see where this goes. Been writing for some time now, but a lot of my stories were just left to rot in my backlog, so I'll at least do something with them. I wanna be an author one day, but anyway, 'been talking too much already--hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Heavenfield is a young girl in hiding, and although it is difficult for a girl her age to be living by herself, she has proven that she is perfectly capable of getting by.
> 
> However, things get quite fickle when someone she bumps into recognizes her, jeopardizing her cover. Lucky for her, a mysterious boy arrives just in the nick of time to her assist. Even so, it worries the girl it raises even more questions when she realizes that he seems to know about what he's doing, and shows to have an agenda of his own.
> 
> After a month of laying low in solitary, a fateful encounter begins to rock her quiet life.

It was a cool, chilly day that time of year. The autumn breeze blew past the crowded streets, yet the people there could mind less about the cold. Today, too, the marketplace was as crowded as ever, people selling and buying things, making transactions in general, straying not from their day to day activities. This time of year was especially overwhelmed by activity, people from across the nation making preparations to welcome the upcoming winter, and whatever annual events that the chilly season holds.

Among these everyday citizens was one no different from the rest, a girl who’s just made a purchase of some groceries. The marketplace, welcoming the soon to come winter wonderland, has already given itself a white theme, representing the kingdom’s national color, in respect of the season that shaped the nation’s identity. Looking around herself to see the life surrounding her, the girl was pleased to witness the smiles of her people.

Alas, the girl continues with her shopping. With a paper bag of fruits and vegetables on one hand, she looks onto a list on the other. For the most part, she’s gotten everything that was written on it, there being only one left unattended. And now, to make her way to get some beef.

The butcher is housed at the outskirt of the marketplace, so the walk there will take a little bit of time. From all of the walking and maneuvering the girl’s done, it was beginning to get to her that her feet were beginning to get sore. And, while all of the movement keeps her from getting cold, the thin air was beginning to add a slight sting to her chest. Well, it was about time to head back, anyway, so she picks up her pace. Dinner isn’t going to cook itself, after all.

After a little while, she begins to approach the butcher. Turning her head down to check her list one final time, the girl accidentally bumps into someone in her stride. Luckily, she didn’t fall, and neither did her groceries, but the woman she bumped grew quite the menacing scowl.

“Watch where you’re going, kid!”

The woman’s low voice alone was enough to intimidate the lass, and as a response, she quickly lowers her head to her.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I was looking at something…”

“Well, clearly.”

Her follow up was only as pleasant as her original remark. Making things worse, she then turns towards the girl, having all of her features picked out. Having the woman’s intense gaze on her wasn’t at all pleasant.

“Say, have I seen you from somewhere?”

This woman does not seem familiar to her in the slightest, so there wouldn’t have been a chance of her knowing the girl. A flurry of thoughts passed by her mind, yet she doubts that any answer would suffice.

“I’m asking you a question, _kid_. Have I _seen_ you from _somewhere_?”

Even with her head down, the girl could feel the woman’s glare sharpening, and the raspy tone of voice only sets to weaken her knees. Before the girl could think of a move, she sees in the corner of her eye that the woman’s hand is headed towards her. She needs to get out of there, _now_.

“No, ma’am, you haven’t, and I need to get going now…!”

Swiftly, she crunches forward once more, catching the woman off guard, and scurries out of there the second an opening comes around. Luckily, the woman doesn’t seem to want to follow her through the crowd. And, once there was some solid distance from her, the girl plants her palm onto her forehead and scolds herself for her clumsiness.

With the butchery in sight, she only needs to get in, pick up the order she made the other day, and head home. But, knowing the time of year, that could be easier said than done.

And, as she accounted for, people were brimming through the entrance. Maneuvering around them will be a difficult chore to handle, but at least accidents like earlier won’t happen in crowds this dense. But, once actually arriving there, she would’ve much preferred if there were at least a little less people bundled up in this small vicinity…

Most of her time there was spent standing in the middle of the crowd, her short stature and white clothes practically camouflaging her to the crowd. And, even though there was a semblance of a waiting line, it was understandable that people were impatient to spoil themselves with meat for the winter.

“Well, at least the meat’s not going anywhere,” she muttered to herself, and at the same time, she wishes that she could say that to the rowdy crowd she’s drowning in.

Minutes pass and the onslaught finally dies down. She was now standing in front of the counter, and this was her chance to claim her package before the next wave arrives.

“Alright, lassie, it’s finally your turn. State your order quickly, please.”

Thought the first remark was unnecessary, it would be difficult not to point it out if you had just witnessed someone waiting in line for the past ten minutes as people walk passed them. Rather embarrassing, but as the man said, the girl needs to state her order.

“The order by Snow Heavenfield, please, sir.”

“Snow Heavenfield?”

The man at the counter repeats the name and slowly turns his head towards her. Meeting his gaze, the girl takes a step back and tightens her grip onto her shopping bags.

“Oh, the order from the other day? I was wondering when you’d come pick it up.”

A long sigh of relief blows a cloud of fog out of her mouth, and the weight on her chest along with it. Looking back up, the man was already prepared to hand out a particularly large bag.

“Thank you very much, sir.”

Reaching her hand over the counter, the girl then takes the bag off of the man’s hand, and because she’s already paid upfront when she ordered it, it was time for her to head home. Walking out of the butchery, the girl checks into her bag and counts four slabs of meat wrapped in paper. After a long day, at least she’s eating good tonight.

Just as a little smile was beginning to form, she passes by a familiar silhouette that wipes it clean off of the girl’s face. And, just when things couldn’t seem any worse, the sound of the footsteps trailing behind her only serves to fuel the dread creeping up her spine. This is bad, very bad.

In her best efforts, she attempts to keep a steady pace, fighting back her urge to throw everything and leg it. But, even then, there was no way for the girl to outrun her. And even if the woman was limping, only time will tell when she would be trailed and found.

For now, just calm down, and continue walking. As for what she should do next, there wasn’t even a drop of certainty in the ocean of doubt. Panic begins to swell as the footsteps drew closer, and she could once again feel that burning glare onto her back. Holding back her tears, she picks up her pace.

The second her feet quicken, the ones behind her only grew double in speed. Right now, the woman could just grab her the second the crowd dissipates. It was all or nothing right now, and the desperation only calls for her to leg it.

However, just before she does, what seems to be divine intervention comes to her assist.

“Madam! If you would come with me, please.”

“What the—get off me, kid!”

“No, madam, I will show you something that will change your life, if only you come with me!”

By the time she turns around to see what was going on, the only thing left to witness was the afterimage of a man in purple, disappearing into the alleyways. For what sounded like an exotic merchant, he seems a little short, and the pitch of his voice sounded nowhere similar to some eccentric middle-aged man.

Even though the thought was mind-boggling, now would be the perfect time to leave the scene. After all, that woman might not be the only one after her.

And finally, after taking extra care to see that she wasn’t followed, the girl finally arrives to her home. A small cottage house by the side of town wasn’t anything grand, but considering her alternatives, a little home for a little lady was more than she could ask for.

The bright sky was transitioning into a navy gradient, so it couldn’t have been more perfect for her to arrive at where she is safest. First thing she does, obviously, is to place her groceries onto the kitchen counter. Since the atmosphere was chilly, and the cold would only get more blistering from then on, it wouldn’t be a problem keeping the rations fresh.

Before she does anything else, she drops herself onto the chair of the dining table places both hands firmly over her face and lets out an especially exhausted sigh, loosening up her muscles after a whole day of tension, and it didn’t take long for her to drop her upper torso onto the table.

“Goodness, Snow, how could you be so clumsy…?”

Faint mutters trickled the table, muffled by how the girl’s chin was planted onto the table.

“Snow… Maybe I should refrain from using my real name.”

The idea sounded splendid, but she then considers how she’s already used that name not an hour before. As if the mood wasn’t gloomy enough, her stomach lets out a growl that would make a coyote blush.

“Well, it’s about time that I have dinner, anyways.”

And, Lord help her, she felt as if she could gobble down those fresh meat raw at any moment.

The beef were already chopped to proportion from the butcher, so it’d take no time for her to season them and shove them in the oven. Preparing a jar of salt, a bottle of olive oil, and the pepper mill on a nearby cabinet, the girl then looks at the pair of ribeyes on the heated skillet. Determination sets ablaze in the girl’s eyes as her stomach wails for her to spoil herself. Even without an empty stomach, the spices would still be raining over the slabs of meat.

After she was finished the main course is now seasoned and ready to be taken to the oven. But even then, getting them well-cooked would take a while, so the time is right to prepare some side dishes— _after_ she cleans her now filthy hands, obviously. Some fruit and vegetable salad for dessert would do well after a heavy dish.

Tying her hair up, and letting out a deep breath to get her in the zone, the girl prepares herself. So, with her board and knife on deck, she starts chopping away. It was only recently that she’s learned how to cook, and how to use the utensils properly, so the act of chopping was strangely amusing to her. The girl hums and mutters some songs as the knife glides through the crops, hitting the board with a satisfying “ _click_ ” each time she does. And, by the time she comes to it…

“Ah. I’ve made too much…”

Well, this situation is uncalled for. Considering her size, it’d be lucky enough if she could finish half a bowl of salad after some meat, let alone an extra serving. Looking back at it now, she recalls saucing two slabs of ribeyes and putting both of them in the oven.

“Aghh! Get it together, Snow! You shouldn’t be acting like this!”

By this point, her clumsiness wasn’t as irritating as much as it was plain embarrassing. Baffled, the girl then slams the knife onto the counter and lets out a long, winded sigh.

Saving her from being gobbled down by the atmosphere, knocking could be heard from the front door. It’s odd to have visitors at this time. In fact, it’s even stranger for her to have any visitors at all. Whoever it was, she unties her hair and wipes the stupid blush off of her face to go greet them.

It was halfway across the living room when she begins to hesitate. Not only was it concerning to have a stranger knock on your door, but the persistence of it only sets to worsen her nerves. The door she passes through every day turned awfully ominous, and Snow does not like it.

Adding to the list of worries, whoever was knocking wasn’t saying anything, either. You would expect for a visitor to state their visit, or at least call out to whoever they were visiting, but they were doing none of that. Whoever is out there isn’t at all certain about their visit, either.

Lifting her heels to look through the peephole, the girl takes a peek at her visitor, only to let out a gasp, but quickly covers her mouth as she takes a few steps away from the door. Once again, she was frozen in place in sight of who it was.

“ _Excuse me? Is anybody home?_ ”

What follows the knocking was an ever so familiar voice, the sound of it alone was enough to turn the girl’s legs gelatinous. It was the same woman from the market, and she’s found her.

As the knocking persists, Snow could only stand and jitter. She could’ve sworn that she had nobody following her, and she made sure of it. But the fact that, even though she’s taken all of the possible precautions, she was still able to be trailed.

How or why the woman managed to track her isn’t important right now—and she needs to find a way to get out of there, and fast. The house had no back door, and the windows would be far too risky. And, even if she manages to escape, there’s no telling whether or not she’ll be found again, or even if she has a place to hide. All that she can do right now is tighten her grip around her mouth, cower and pray.

“ _Gah! What the…?_ ”

By the time the girl lets out her desperate, surrendered cries, a grunt, curses, and a thump could be heard from the other side of the wooden door. It was then when the knocking stopped.

Curious to see what in the world just happened, the girl once again gets on her tippy toes and peeks out the peephole. This time, instead of seeing the woman’s ominous figure, she can only see the top of another person’s head. They seem to be moving a lot.

And, by the time their movements stop, they let out an audible sigh, an exhale that one would blow after they’ve just finished a task of some sort. And, from that sigh alone, it was clear from the pitch that, whoever that person is, they must be of a younger age. But, then again, just because it’s a different, younger person, that doesn’t mean they get a free pass.

But, from the stranger’s height, doubled down by her own short legs, it didn’t seem possible for her to get a good look on their face. So, there’s only one way to find out who it was, and that option is very much dreaded. Hoping and praying is the only thing the girl can do.

Slowly turning the doorknob and pulling it open, she was quickly surprised with what she saw. It wasn’t anything menacing nor ominous, rather a boy who was frozen mid way in a knocking motion. He seemed awfully young to be out here on his own, looking barely any older than the girl, herself. It appears that she’s opened the door for him just when he was about to knock.

“Oh, uh… Ahem.”

Though he looked rather dumbfounded, he quickly fixes his stature and clears his throat, standing in a rather formal demeanor, with his hands together behind his back.

“Good evening, miss. It appears that I’ve come across an uninvited guest knocking on your door.”

His formal demeanor quickly caught the girl off-guard. But, it _was_ the woman who was knocking, and he himself didn’t manage to do so, so his words are _technically_ the truth. And, speaking of which, said woman was nowhere to be seen. With Snow peeking out from behind the door, the two only stand there in silence, not knowing what to say next.

The boy had a very earnest expression on his face, but strangely enough, that’s all there is to it. Just as the girl was about to scan him, however, she catches his eyes wander to the bottom left, but then quickly returns to meet her gaze. ‘Curious’ would be an understatement.

Naturally, the girl follows his gaze, and on the ground was the same woman from earlier, seated against the front of her porch. Slowly, the girl’s brows furrow, and her lips quiver, ready to let out a scream any second.

“Miss, I wouldn’t recommend that—you wouldn’t want to wake her up.”

His words were spoken in quick succession, and the pronunciation wasn’t the slightest bit botched. And, considering what he said, it seems that the woman was not harmed in any considerable way. For that matter, it appears that there was something stuck onto the side of the woman’s neck, something resembling a dart of some sort.

“A little primitive and harsh, I know, but that would save me from giving her a concussion or oxygen deprivation.”

Looking at the woman on the ground, and then back to the boy in front of her, the girl grew couldn’t help but wonder. The woman was almost double his size, yet he still managed to swiftly take her out. But then again, how well thought-out the action was is worrying in and of itself.

And, similar to said woman earlier, he gazes towards the girl’s hair, and then locks onto her eyes. But, unlike when she was in the market, she didn’t indicate any type of aggression from him.

Matching with the color of his attire, the boy had a peculiar purple coloration to his hair. His gaze, on the other hand, was intent yet soft, and the blue of his eyes almost glows as he does so. His bangs are covering a part of his face, but what’s exposed was more than enough for him to openly emote.

He notices that she’s been eying him, and he doubles down on it by tilting his head and giving her a child-like smile. If he was trying to embarrass her, well, it was working. However, his charm didn’t last very long when the growling of his stomach steals the spotlight.

“Ahaha… Please excuse me, I had to pass off on lunch earlier…”

From that moment, his confidence and confidence died down in a whim, and his formal speech was muffled slightly. But, now that the situation calls for it, maybe a little shot could be taken.

“Sorry to cut in, sir, but you’re welcome to join me for dinner, if you would like.”

Snow finally stops hiding behind the door, but only then realizing that, even though the boy was stout, she was still even shorter than him. Discouraging, but she’s grown to accept it at this point.

“As much as I’d love to, miss, I…“

Before he could go half way through the sentence, something’s caught his nose, and it has him sniffing.

“Sorry to ask, but do you happen to be cooking?”

“Um, yes, I was preparing some steak.”

“Steak?!”

The second he heard that word, every last bit of his formality dropped. His eyes widened, his voice was raised, and his hands were raised by his sides, as if he was seconds from pouncing. Surprisingly easy to lure, isn’t he.

“Ah, ahem… If you say so, then I suppose I can stay for a little while.”

For someone who seemed very eager just a second ago, the boy sounds awfully timid about accepting the invitation. But, then again, it wasn’t like Snow was any more confident herself.

“Well, sir, please come in.”

Her words were laced with uncertainty, but she’s already opened her door for him, so all she could do left is to wait for him to enter. That was what she thought, but it appears that the boy was also quite shy of her hospitality.

“Then, I hope you don’t mind me barging in, miss.”

With that less than stellar interaction, Snow holds the door for the gentleman as he wipes his sols on the rug up front, before he steps inside with prudence. After closing the door behind them, the girl turns around to find the boy swiveling his head around on a loose hinge. He seems rather enticed by the humble little home.

“Pardon, sir, but there’s not much to look at in here.”

The girl spoke those words with meekness, yet it beckoned the boy to turn towards her, a not so certain look on her face.

“Please, you can’t say that about your fully-decorated home, miss, that’s rude.”

Well, he’s got her there. In fact, the house did receive a little makeover before she moved in. It was a request from the girl’s father, the very least he could do for her is to make it as homey as he could.

“I suppose you’re right, sir. Forgive my manners.”

The boy didn’t reply, rather he continued to look around the place. When she moved in, the house was already decorated with winter in mind. It appears that the previous owners of the place were quite the nationalists. But, then again, everything looked pretty in white, so Snow hadn’t a thing to complain about.

Just as the girl begins to once again wonder about the boy’s visit, an audible “ _ding_ ” rings from the kitchen, which catches both of their attention.

“Ah, the oven!”

In a rush, quickly passes by the boy to head to the kitchen, for a second forgetting that she was cooking in the first place.

“Please, sir, have a seat while I prepare the table.”

“Will do.”

The boy pulls a chair from the dining table, Snow turns off the fire from the stove and reaches for the handle of the oven.

“Miss, your mittens!”

The loud exclaim caused the girl to jump, just in time to keep her from burning her palms. Letting off an embarrassed whimper, Snow then reaches to one of the cabinets on her tippy toes to grab a pair of mittens. It was then when she was finally able to pick up the ribs from the oven.

Placing them on the counter to cool off, the girl then crouches to the bottom cabinet to claim a pair of plates, a pair of smaller ones, and two sets of utensils, of course.

As the girl scurries here and there to attend to her surprise guest, the boy can only watch in awe as his host tries her best to prepare the table. It’s difficult to admit, but she lacks any sort of finesse, but the boy couldn’t help but commend her for her efforts. And, oh boy, does the steak tickle his nose.

After a minute of the girl going back and forth from the counter to the table, everything from the beef to the side dish has been prepared.

“Pardon for the wait… I wasn’t expecting a guest, but I’ve accidentally prepared two portions.”

The second she gets to sit down, the girl’s body once again was at ease. Her exhaustion was only hers to blame, there’s no doubt about that, however…

“Once again, miss, I… wow, I must thank you for your hospitality.”

The boy’s eyes were locked onto the plate, and his hands were looming over it, as if he was ready to gobble it whole. It seems that the tip of a hat could trigger him to do so.

“Nothing’s stopping you, sir. It’s all yours for the taking.”

“Well, don’t mind if I do—!”

With a wry smile on his face, the boy grabs his knife and twirls it between his fingers. However, just before he could cut down onto the juicy flesh, he looks up to see his host properly holding her utensils, her eyes caught by his behavior. He was once again caught with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Ahem… Thank you for the food.”

In a quick response, he lowers his arms, holds onto the knife and fork properly this time, and took a breath. As if nothing ever happened, eh.

Led by the awfully starving boy, the two began dining. While the guest seemed awfully adamant about gnawing his food, his table manners still hold up. Even though the meat was a little tough, his use of the knife allows him to cut through it with ease. And, save for some ecstatic mutters and giggles, he wasn’t at all sloppy with his food.

The girl couldn’t at all get a read on him. What’s on his mind, what his objective may be, all of it was clouded by his appetite. The only summary that she could get out of him is that he is, well, hungry. The straightforwardness of the lackluster situation only puzzled her even more, and it has her silently muttering:

“Who are you...?”

Not two hours ago, Snow was running away from someone and was stalked to her home only minutes before. She was told to hide and to be noticed by nobody, and it became second nature to her. So, if she’s been hiding all this time, then why is she sharing a table with this complete stranger?

“Excuse me, miss.”

In between his bites, the boy calls out to the girl. His voice reached her, and so did the rumbling of her empty stomach.

“Will you not be eating?”

“Oh, sorry, I have some things on my mind…”

With that soft remark, Snow picks up her utensils once again, receiving a nod from the boy.

“Mhm… I won’t blame you.”

Though he said that, he seems awfully nonchalant as he continues to chow down.

His arrival only does to make things a little more difficult for the girl, not to mention how full her plate’s been with the woman from the market alone. But, realizing it now of all times, there was no way for her to think with an empty stomach, so she finally begins to eat her food in earnest. And, strangely enough, it was just that little bit more flavorful than she expected it to be.


	2. The Courier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being able to blow off some steam after a high-calorie dinner, Snow finally manages to settle down and take it easy. However, tension quickly rises again when the boy kneels before her and calls out her name, even though she hasn't told him about it. He reveals his name and explains his presence, however, his agenda is still yet to be revealed.
> 
> After sharing a meal that night, the boy quietly leaves without laying a single finger on the girl, as if he was never there.

It all started from a single bite, and that’s all it took to let loose of Snow’s appetite. And, even for a girl like her, it became very tempting to just shove her face into the plate. Her sudden impulse in eating beckoned a chuckle from the boy in front of her, yet Snow didn’t put a single mind to it. Even when she worried about having made too many, but at the pace she’s chomping, now she’s concerned about whether it’d be enough

Some time passed, and the two are now finished with their meal. Even after the salad for dessert, Snow still feels a faint longing lingering from within her stomach. But all good things must come to an end, and she understands that she’s already had her fill of it. With the glasses of water that she prepared beforehand, the boy savors the feeling of rehydrating his throat as Snow practically chugs it down.

“Good Lord, miss, I pride myself on my appetite, but wow….”

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, the boy couldn’t help but remark in seems like an awestruck haze.

“Color me impressed.”

It was difficult to tell if he was spouting compliments or empty commentary, but either way, the little lady couldn’t help but to be abashed, wiping her own mouth as well.

“Pardon my gluttony, I haven’t eaten like that in some time…”

An awkward chuckle escapes the girl’s lips. Embarrassing, yes, but she hadn’t done anything particularly wrong or rude, either. It soothes her a little knowing that, but she still wishes that she had held back at least a little bit.

Snow’s words reached the boy, though it affected him a little more than intended. His eyes widened ever so slightly, and his lips were noticeably pursed. Although, his gaze still had a solemn look to it.

“Is that so? But, then again, steak has that effect on you, so I’ve no comment.”

A fairly standard remark was said. Yes, though eggs and bacon may be common, it’s not every day that one can splurge their money onto some A-grade beef, especially not on this climate. But then again, it’s not like this stranger would know about her situation.

“Christ, even with two layers, I’m still freezing… I’m impressed that you can get by with only a plain dress, miss.”

Shivering, the boy wraps his arms around his shoulders. Minding his comment, Snow looks towards the shirt and purple vest he was wearing, and compares it her blue dress. It might not be the best attire to hold a guest, but there was nothing she could’ve done. And, though she wore a coat when she went out to the market, the nights would still be especially cold, even indoors.

“You see, being born and raised in Frostnorth, being in the cold has become second nature to us.”

Oddly enough, a faint simper sprouted onto the girl’s face. Supposedly, the frigidness of the kingdom has become part of what makes this kingdom home to her. The cold was never a bad thing in her eyes.

“Well, if you’re finished with your dining, sir, I’ll be taking the plates now.”

“I really can’t thank you enough for your hospitality, miss, really.”

The boy seemed a little flustered as he spouted those words, leaving Snow to snicker at the sight. With childhood memories passing by her thoughts, the girl stands up to pick up the plates, bowls and such, carrying them to the sink on the kitchen counter.

“Now, I suppose it’s about time that I introduce myself…”

Snow catches the boy’s mutters, but she continues to rinse her hands now that she’s by the sink. She reckons that it’s about time that she introduces herself as well. But, just before she manages to turn towards the boy, she heard an audible dropping noise coming from his direction, startling the girl. Dragged back into the moment, she looks over towards the boy to see him on his knees, lowering his head to her.

Naturally, the sight has the girl’s brain turning. Taking a step back, Snow furrows her brows and folds her arms in front of her, locking her eyes onto him, unknowing what was about to come next.

“First of all, I would like to ask for your forgiveness, miss.”

No, an apology doesn’t make anything any less confusing. Just as the thought passes by her mind, the boy then lets out a scoff, making things just that little bit more confusing.

“My name is Cloud. And, for reasons that I cannot state, that is all I am able to tell you.”

His name stuck out to her. It was an uncommon one, for sure, but yet again, Snow doesn’t feel like commenting. It was then when the boy stands up, yet again exposing the same solemn expression attached on him. He smiles to her once more, only to put a hand over his chest and once again lower his head to her.

“It’s nice to see you doing well, your majesty.”

By the time the realization gets to her, the cat has already gone out of the bag. Snow attempts to grab a hold of the situation, but the overflowing thoughts only sets her mind to disarray. As best as she could, the girl stands upright and takes the time to empty her mind and dissect the situation.

He seemed bothered by the cold, and his attire doesn’t seem to be of local making. First, to ask about what he knows.

“You’re not of Frostnorth, are you? How did you recognize me?”

Hearing the query, the boy lets out a scoff. It didn’t sound like sarcasm, nor did it sound like he was trying to ridicule her, either. And the grin that he had on him as he raises his head only confirms his amusement, though he covers it with his hand.

“Milady, as far as I’ve seen, there’s only one person with your long, white hair, paired with your blue eyes that precisely suits the name ‘Snow Heavenfield’.”

Once again, he’s gotten her there. The girl doesn’t really jump out as “discreet”, and although her features are shared with a small group of people, even without the comparison, it’d take no effort to pick her out from the rest. But now wasn’t the time to think about the minor details.

“Why are you here? Are you going to capture me?”

“Excuse my rudeness, but if I were after the bounty on you, the tranquilizers wouldn’t still be sitting in my pocket.”

His reply didn’t take a second of hesitation, his body motioning in accord with his words. Whatever his intentions are, if he really wanted to do so, the woman from the market wouldn’t be the only one with a dart on her neck. That leaves one final question to be asked.

“…Are you going to kill me?”

Unlike before, his reply isn’t instant. Instead, he looks off to the side, with his face reddened. His squinted eyes and puffed cheeks hinted that he was holding in laughter. Whatever it was on his mind, it was certainly tickling him.

“Your Highness, I haven’t once reached for my sword, have I?”

No, haven’t once she noticed him reaching for anything suspicious. However, it is even more concerning now when she realizes that there was nothing around his waist, yet he claims to bring a sword. If he’s not here for any of the aforementioned, there’s only one reason for him to be here, and Snow does not fancy the idea whatsoever.

“Well—then… why _are_ you here?!”

The boy seems a bit startled to have the girl suddenly exclaim at him, until the realization hits him shortly after, shedding every last bit his confidence.

“Wha, no! Please, Princess, you misunderstand—I would never!”

His then consistently nonchalant voice lets loose into flustered wails. It was then when she realized that his voice seems a little higher than most, and that he’s just as panicked, if not more, at the thought of something that horrid. The way he took a step back with his arms raised in front of him made him look as if he was begging to be dismissed.

Great, now the _both_ of them are bumbling. Well, at the very least, their standings are a little bit clearer. Not by much, but at least she knows his name now. And… what his intentions are _not_.

“Alright, now that the, uh, _questions_ are out of the way…”

Haphazardly changing the subject, Mister Cloud returns to his formal posture and cool tone of voice.

“As I’ve stated before, I am unable to give you any more information that I already have, but you will have to take my word when I say that I mean no harm.”

In all honesty, he hasn’t given her much information at all, if any. And, however it may seem, it appears that he knows that himself. However, it does seem that he most definitely has plans with the girl featured in it. Who he’s working for is still up for debate, but it would seem that pushing asking any more from him would be futile.

The boy then looks at the girl, not a word coming out of his mouth. Naturally, his gaze would be reflected back to him, however it seems to unsettle him. His eyes dart off to the side, mouth still shut, it’s as if he was expecting something.

“Er… Well, if you have no further remarks, then I supposed that concludes my visit here.”

It was just now that Snow realizes that he was awaiting her comment. In all honesty, she was expecting him to have a little more to say. But, then again, he _did_ say that the information he could give was limited.

“If that’s the case, then… thank you for having dinner with me.”

To be expected, Snow’s words were laced with uncertainty. Because, frankly, it’s not every day that anybody gets to be put in this type of situation, so her choice of words were greatly limited. But still, the boy takes it with stride as he places a hand on his chest.

“No, thank _you_ , Your Highness, for sharing a table with someone like me. It’s not every day that I receive the favor of someone of your standing.”

One reply comes into mind, although its validness is to be known. But, a choice needs to be made, unless the silence wanted to be carried on.

“The pleasure is mine, Mister Cloud.”

The moment a particular word reached his ear, the boy’s eyes visibly squinted. His expression showed amusement, yet disgust at the same time. Whichever particular word it was, it definitely seemed to catch his interest.

“Then, I will be taking my leave…”

With a serene smile on his face, Cloud announces his leave and heads for the door. Impulsively, Snow follows close behind, thinking she needs to see him off as the host. And, even though she won’t be getting more out of him, it seems impossible for her to wrap her head around his visit, definitely not right now.

By the time they reached the front door, the boy didn’t hesitate to pull handle by himself. He does, however, turn back towards the girl, giving her some parting words.

“As for the woman, she’ll be gone before the night settles in, so you don’t need to worry about her.”

Under the porch’s light, the woman could still be seen seated by the doorway. The girl couldn’t help but shiver at the sight of her, because, frankly, she’d forgotten that the woman had just been left there.

“She would’ve been gone by now if I hadn’t prolonged my stay, but what could you do.”

Once again, it was kind of alarming to hear him speak of such ominous topics with such ease. Exiting the entrance, he walks backwards as he keeps his eyes on the downed woman, presumably to make sure that she’s still unconscious. Snow couldn’t help but do the same.

“Your Majesty, I’ve said all that I needed to, but I feel the need to inform you to not let random strangers into your house, and especially don’t feed them.”

“Eh? Well, then, rest assured, I won’t do it again.”

Hearing his words and realizing their weight, Snow got extra flustered, to such an extent that she puts a palm over her face. She witnessed this boy tranquilize a woman, and her first idea was to invite him to dinner. Yes, very fitting for a princess.

With the faintest of scoffs, accompanied by a faded smile, the boy gives a nod to his host before turning around and proceeds to the steps, putting his hands into his pockets to shield them from the cold. Snow’s eyes were still glued to the boy, a thousand and one questions still linger in her mind, and they only multiply from there.

Once again clearing her mind of her thoughts, she catches him turning around by the time his soles reach the ground of the pathway. There wasn’t a smile nor a grin on his face, yet his gaze alone was enough to make way for his expression.

“But I’m glad you did. Thanks for having me.”

Spouting that simple remark, he turns back to the road and walks it without turning his head. For that split second, his bangs waved off to the side, giving the tiniest of views to the other half of his face. It may just be the mind playing tricks on her, but it seemed as if his other eye differs in color compared to the one that’s exposed.

In the end, she decides to let it go. She’s had enough thinking and worrying for the night, and _exhausted_ would be a terrible understatement. Once again checking to see if the woman wasn’t suddenly standing up to grab her, Snow slowly closes the door as to not accidentally wake up the sleeping terror. Although, to be fair, that Cloud person seemed to pose a lot more of a threat than anything she’s been through, among other things.

Walking through the living room to head to bed for the night, it’s difficult not to worry about the woman outside. No matter how antagonistic she was, they still left her out in the cold without any shelter. The discomforting thought stops her feet, only to turn them back to once again peek at the woman out front.

As carefully as she closed it earlier, Snow turns the door handle and pulls it open. Sheepishly peeking over the wooden door, she was even more surprised to see that there was nobody there. The woman was definitely there literally seconds ago, disappearing in the span that she walks in, turns around, and reopens the door.

As fast as her psyche allows her to, the girl fled and slams the door shut. Pressing her back against the entrance, images of men in black blending into the night begin to terrorize her thoughts. No, if they really were after her, she would’ve been taken before she even reaches the doorknob. Cloud said that this was going to happen, so there’s no use of worrying about it now.

“Jesus Christ, I’m going to bed…!”

Stomping towards her bedroom, the girl’s groan echoes throughout the cottage, though she doubts that she would even come across dreamland after what had just happened in the last couple of hours.

As expected, the night felt a touch longer than it should be, and unfortunately so. In an attempt to fathom the _eventful_ day, Snow recaps what had just happened inside of her little head. However, continuous failure to grasp the situation causes the thoughts end up looping on repeat in her mind. The fatigue has her rolling back and forth under her blanket, which was the only thing keeping her from panicking.

Gripping tightly onto the large piece of fabric, the images of men in black once again haunts her psyche. If they do exist, it was at least reassuring to know that they would be on her side, but even knowing that couldn’t stop her from covering herself from head to toe with the covers. When the lucid silhouettes finally die down, it was then when she was finally able to fall asleep.


	3. On The Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the market, Snow once again comes across Cloud, and he escorts her there. However, he stops visiting the day after, leaving the girl by herself.

The next day, the sun rose seemingly earlier than usual. It brings with it its warm, yellow rays. Not only that, they were also accompanied by the cold, powdery white stuff that begins their fall from the heavens.

Waking up from her slumber, Snow couldn’t have been happier to see the trees outside be illuminated with a faint orange gloss. Not to mention the beaming smile that grew on her face when she notices the white piles that begin to form on the leaves. The day has begun, and so did the snow-white, frosty season.

After finishing her morning routines; bathing, breakfast, and whatnot, the girl hastily dashes out of the house to greet the winter. Of course, she didn’t just do that for the fun of it, although she definitely would. Snow headed out because she noticed that she’s run out of tea leaves, and no way is she going through winter without some warm tea.

Speaking of warmth, she’s sporting her winter dress today. There have been countless days of her staring into her cabinet, her eyes teased by the layers of white, black, and blue. Now that she’s gained the opportunity to wear her favorite dress, she was practically frolicking to put it on this morning. The walk to the market had never made her feel so excited before.

But, then again, it’s not like she had anybody to show it off to. But, remembering how nice it looked in the mirror as she did a little twirl on it, there isn’t much to complain about. With that, she continues her stroll along the path.

Of course, her stride isn’t without its worries. She’s very much wary of any suspicious-looking stranger that’s out and about, but for now, Snow doesn’t seem to be able to pick out anyone or anything in particular. Although, she _is_ being careful as to not bump into someone by accident like last time.

Her first visit is, of course, to grab some tea from the market. After what’s happened yesterday, the girl felt naturally uneasy to be walking back into that general idea, but at the same time, she wouldn’t be able to live on without doing so. Plus, there’s no way she’s going to spend tonight without tea.

Today, the town felt noticeably slower than compared to the last couple of days, presumably because the cold brings an atmosphere that strongly urges people to laze around indoors. The girl was feeling that as well, but she’s always had a favor for the outdoors, so she takes the chance now before the city becomes buried in snow. She’s already gotten some white piling up atop her shoulders as well.

“Excuse me, miss!”

From her rear, Snow could hear a voice call out to her. It startled her a little, but the familiarity of it quickly soothes her. Then again, that same familiarity was a surprise in and of itself. Turning around, she sees the boy in purple gingerly raise his hand towards her, emitting the same carefree gaze as he did the night before. However, he was now sporting a blue scarf around his shoulders.

“Mind if I join you, today?”

“Oh, Mister Cloud?”

Her voice came out a little more vigorously than intended, but it was still quiet enough to not catch any attention. Oddly enough, the person in question seemed to have stiffened after being called upon.

“Ah, pardon my voice. So… what brings you here?”

Snow tried her best to kick off the conversation, but the lingering voice that tells her to keep quiet jumbles her words.

“No particular reason. I just came to check on whether or not you’ve been kidnapped.”

Blatant honesty had never seemed so scary. Once again, her choices of words are lowered to an even tighter limit. The voice in her head seemed to have raised in volume as well.

“I see… But, sir, aren’t we supposed to keep quiet about it?”

“Well, yes, but we don’t want to make it painfully obvious that we’re hiding it now, do we?”

He’s got a point, but that doesn’t help with the girl’s dilemma at the moment. For now, the girl opts to follow his lead and gives herself a reassuring nod.

“By the way, I thought I’d call you out for your attire, but since everybody else seems to be styling as well, I suppose you’re in the clear.”

He’s right. The girl didn’t consider the possibility that her expensive-looking dress might lure some eyes, but calls herself lucky that nobody noticed. Yet again, she’s dumbfounded herself.

“Although, I must say, it really does look good on you.”

Snow, simple as she is, was easily swayed by the boy’s words. As if her worries never existed, she quickly gets into it and shows it off even more.

“It’s one of my favorites—and it even has pockets!”

Sliding her thumbs into the neatly camouflaged slots on the black section of the layered skirt piece of her dress, and protrude them forwards to show them off. While the girl was beaming about them, the boy had a rather confused look on his face.

“Er… That must be awfully convenient.”

His remark had a questioning tone to it, not to mention how it was muffled through his scarf. She expected more of a reaction from him with that last remark, but the compliment for the dress was more than enough for her.

“So, what will you plan to do now, sir?”

The girl’s question brought the boy back into the present, now scratching the side of his head as he wonders.

“Well, I don’t see any fault in tagging along for a little bit, if you don’t mind.”

The question was foreseen, but now that it’s actually asked, she felt some difficulty to reply. But, in the end, there was nothing to decline.

“Sure! I have no complaints.”

The boy didn’t give a reply, but a pleased smile showed up in its place, his raised cheeks peeping from over his scarf. Finally, after a minute or so of their stern conversation, their legs waddle for a moment before they steadied their paces as they begin walking.

Now, the girl has gotten herself a companion. However, she’s yet again found herself in another dilemma. Their walk, though steady in pace, was awfully quiet. The steps on the ground and the crowd around them definitely helped, but without them, they were guaranteed to be swallowed by the void of silence.

Snow peeked at the person next to her, noting that both his hands were stuffed into his pockets, presumably to shield them from the cold where his long sleeves couldn’t reach. So, the girl stressed for conversation, and lucky for her, the same troubling cold was able to bring a topic into mind.

“Er… I think the scarf suits you well, Mister Cloud.”

Too shy to look at him, Snow begins to worry when silence was all she was getting. However, from the corner of her eye, she could see the boy pulling a hand out of his pocket and readjusts his scarf, possibly a sign that he at least acknowledged it.

“Really? I grabbed the first one I saw. People say that it matches my eye, but I’ve no comment.”

The girl’s ears seem to be teased by the sentence, and her urges have her turning her head towards him. And, wouldn’t she know it, it really does. The scarf seemed to be especially thick, and the sheer volume alone was enough to make her shoulders ache. They seem to be as heavy as they are large. In contrast to that, the baby blue coloring essentially tames the overall look of the otherwise hefty fabric.

“Gee, it really does. It looks really warm, but I suppose it’s supposed to be doing that…”

Her final remark was a little botched, and it caused her to mutter the last few words under her breath. If it wasn’t obvious before, it’s made painfully clear now that she’s not one for words. She’s told herself countless times to work on it, but at the same time, she never had the opportunity. Well, _now_ she does, at least.

“Well, it’s doing its job… for the most part.”

Although he kept his high voice, it isn’t rocket science for one to tell that he’s still not used to the terrain, which, strangely enough, made the girl feel as if he had the edge on him. She doubts it, but it’s fun to fantasize. As she does…

“Ah, we’re here!”

As their small talk calms to a halt, they’ve reached a stand-out place. As opposed to a small stand, much unlike the rest of the market, the place resembled a small shop, decorated eccentrically, with vines of yellow lights slithering on the walls, and a sign hanging from the ceiling with the name of the shop written on it in cursive; “ _Aromascentric_ ”. There isn’t a flood of people there, but the owners wouldn’t have to worry about traffic, that’s for certain.

“A tea shop?”

Curiously, Cloud seemed a bit surprised to see the place, his legs stopping over the thin layer of snow on the front path.

“Mister Cloud, is something wrong?”

He doesn’t reply, and his eyes were still firmly aimed towards the front of the shop. However, it didn’t seem like he was deep on thought, nor was he loafing off.

“No, not at all. Please, go on ahead.”

“Eh, well, if you say so.”

With some questions in mind, Snow manages to approach the place without overthinking it. And, upon opening the door, the two were greeted by a very pleasing sight. The place was lit by warm lighting, which really soothes considering the climate, and tables neatly scattered across the humble vicinity. It isn’t in any way packed, but there’s a solid crowd populating the place. And, it’d be redundant to say, but the scent of the place was simply therapeutic to the lungs.

While the girl was no stranger to such a place, the boy behind her seems to show otherwise. Short of snorting, the lad was practically sniffing like a pup. Seeing him in that state, Snow was tempted to do the same. However, she has things to do, and it needs to be done.

Sliding her way in between the chairs, tables, what have you, Snow now stands in front of the counter. She notices that Cloud was remaining by the entrance, but it doesn’t bother her much. She orders some black tea to the lady behind the counter, and when she returns with the packet, the scent already oozes from within it.

“Have a nice winter, Miss.”

“Will do, and thank you for the tea!”

Turning away from the counter, the girl could see the boy leaning on a wall by the front door. His arms were crossed and his eyes wandering around the shop. As she approaches him, the girl thinks to herself that she would’ve done the same. The place was popular not only for its tea, but also for the good heating and atmosphere, not to mention the warmth that the decorative light gives off.

“So, have you gotten what you need?”

“Yes, I have.”

Cloud gives a nod to the girl, leaning away from the wall and shoving his hands straight into his pocket. The two then exit the shop, and just as they do, a gust passes by. It was a painful reminder of what’s to come.

“Christ Almighty… So, I assume that you’re going back now?”

“Yes, I don’t have any more plans for today…”

Silently agreeing that their hairs were about to be frozen off, the two begin to walk back to Snow’s home. Their stride was noticeably faster as they headed back as opposed to when they came from there.

In a chilly haze, the girl lets out an awkward mutter.

“My winter dress doesn’t feel as warm as it used to be…”

Her comment beckoned faded laughter from the boy, before he begins coughing, and the smile on his face was wiped clean off. His lungs must’ve succumbed to the cold.

“I should’ve brought warmer clothes—I have no clue what I was thinking.”

Snow peeks over to look at the boy’s scarf, which was thick and heavy-looking, yes, but either than that, he’s still only wearing semi-casual clothes, presumably with nothing under it. And the material of said clothes doesn’t seem very cold-resistant, either.

With their thoughts focused on resisting the cold, they’ve reached the lodge in just about no time. And without wasting any more of it, Snow quickly jumps onto her porch and enters the door. Snapping back into her senses, she notices that Cloud stayed on the front path. The rush back has probably made her assume that he was going in as well.

“You’re not coming in?”

“No, I have other things to do.”

His reply was swift, although hints of regret laced his expression the second after.

“Things are looking good on your part, so you won’t be needing me around anymore.”

The boy spoke with steadfast, which was a surprise to the girl. She seems to be awestruck by an abundance of emotions as the sentence enters her ears, yet none of them could be vented out. However, she still manages to spout out one final question.

“I know it’s odd of me to ask, but… will I be seeing you again?”

Peeking from behind the door, the girl’s question was asked with little thought, bordering on sporadic. However, it was filled with genuine curiosity. Unsurprisingly, the boy took a moment to consider the girl’s words, before finally letting out a quick scoff.

“Considering why I came here in the first place, Princess, let’s hope not.”

Just like that, he was back to his formal demeanor. Without any words of parting, the boy flashes a quick smile from under his scarf, lifting a hand towards the girl before he turns around and begins walking away. From the path he’s taking, he seems to be heading towards town, however Snow refrained from eying him.

And so, just like the night before, the boy arrived, aid a few words and left, acting as if he was never there. But, considering the situation, Snow considers that she should do the same. The rest of the day was spent by the girl indoors, but the boy’s arrival makes her wonder about what her next plan should be. Her father placed her here, but there’s a voice at the back of her mind telling her that she can’t stay in this place forever.

That night, Snow sits on the dining table, frustrated over the lack of choices that she’s left with. A spiteful groan reverberates across the cottage, accompanying the crackling of the fireplace. In her desperation, the girl decides that the best—if not the only—option is to ask Cloud about it tomorrow.

It’s been tough for the past month, and those two days have been especially challenging for the lass. As if getting stalked wasn’t bad enough, the girl is now facing an internal crisis. But, with the stress radiating within the walls, and the snow continuously falling outside, at least the tea manages to help warm the otherwise cold and difficult night.

The next day, though, wasn’t very eventful. First thing in the morning, the girl starts off the day by placing a palm over her forehead. Oddly enough, Snow ran out of soap and was left dumbfounded while naked in the bathroom. Well, it was as good a time as any to go back to the market.

Once again sporting her winter dress as the day before, the girl then walks out of the house with her shopping bag in hand. The snow was beginning to pile up along the road, and a thin coat of it could be heard being trampled bellow her feet. It was a nice feeling on her sols and was pleasing to her ears. With an oddly bright expression on her face, Snow strides through the path, making sure not to bump into any strangers, of course.

With white fog excreted by every breath, Snow lets out faint chuckles as the cold tickles her skin, some of it even piling up on her head and shoulders. There was just something about being outdoors, standing under the sky as cold white powder falls upon her as she strolls along the path that makes the girl feel like a kid again. But then again, from her stature and demeanor, Snow still somewhat fit into that category…

However, in an oddly deflated turn of events, the girl arrives at the store, untouched. Standing before the entrance, Snow couldn’t help but look around, as if looking for something. Strangely enough, in high contrast with how her thoughts were usually scrambled, only one phrase appeared in her psyche:

“Mister Cloud isn’t here today…”

Although sapped, she then recalls what the boy said to her the day before. The reason he showed up was because Snow fell into a virtually inescapable dilemma, and shows up the second time only to gain certainty of her safety. From all that’s happened, it should be a good thing that he’s not around. Yeah, that sounds about right.

After getting the bar of soap, and some canned drinks while she’s there, Snow then heads back home. Feeling the coarse stuff getting crushed beneath her feet is still very much entertaining, although it was visible that the girl was lacking the vigor that she had only minutes ago. And, once again, she reaches her destination without a hitch. Well, at least she could finally bathe now. She did so, and it felt nice to come out of the bathroom squeaky clean, but the monotony didn’t take long to sit in.

The next day, too, the girl didn’t receive any visitors. She didn’t have to go out to the market that day, and having no visitors could easily be passed off as a good thing, considering her circumstances. But once again, the monotony was quick to take over. Reflecting on how she is now, Snow couldn’t believe that she’s been doing this whole _hiding in solitary_ thing for over a month now. But at the same time, the thought that she’s survived a month all by herself was what pushes her to keep going, although Snow herself knows that that’s not going to last long.


End file.
